Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Again-history
Summary: Ils n'ont pas le même sang. Ils n'ont pas les même valeurs. Ils n'ont pas la même éducation. Ils ne sont pas de la même maison. Ils n'ont pas les même amis. Tout les opposes. Et pourtant ils ont bien quelque chose en commun : Le Mensonge.
1. Chapter 1

_**L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf certain. **_

_**Info : Ne pas prendre en compte le chapitre "19 ans plus tard", du tome 7.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Les pas furent rapides. Les jambes suivirent mécaniquement leur tracé. Les hanches se balancèrent maladroitement. Les bras tombèrent négligemment le long du corps. Les épaules se parurent lasses. Les têtes restèrent hautes, des sourires triomphant aux lèvres.

La guerre était finie. Harry Potter avait vaincu, Lord Voldemort n'était plu. Leurs sortilèges c'étaient entrechoqués et le rouge avait pris le dessus. Les combats avaient cessés de sitôt.

Les aurors étaient arrivés par dizaine et les mangemorts furent attrapés par centaines. Certains avaient réussi à s'enfuir comme Rookwood ou encore Travers.

De nombreux morts étaient à déplorés, comme Lavande Brown qui gisait sur le sol crasseux de Poudlard, le corps charcutait par Greyback. Colin Crivey, jonchant dans la boue, mort d'un sortilège de Yaxley. Remus Lupin sauvagement abattu par Dolohov. Nymphadora Tonks assassinait par sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oui, ils étaient un bon nombre à avoir succombés à la bataille de Poudlard. Sûrement plus d'une centaine, il était difficile à dire.

Le parc était recouvert de corps morts ou blessés. Des médicomages circulaient entre eux, tentant de trouver des survivants. Certains corps étaient bordés par un proche en pleur. D'autres se faisaient violemment maltraités, ceux-ci appartenant aux mangemorts.

Il y avait là, sous l'ample château démoli, des corps se répandant sur toute la surface du parc. Certains se trouvaient enseveli sous la tour d'astronomie d'où il ne restait que des décombres éparpillés au sol. D'autres à l'orée de la forêt, où les habitants observaient la scène macabre se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Plusieurs recouvraient les marches de Poudlard. Quelques-uns étaient même dans le lac, flottant en attendant que leur corps sombre au fin fond des ténèbres. Beaucoup reposaient à l'intérieur du terrain de quidditch, ainsi que dans les gradins. La grande majorité se trouvait à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur du château regorgeait également de nombreux corps. Dans les couloirs, les salles de classes, les cuisines, la bibliothèque, la grande salle, les dortoirs, et même les placards à balais abritaient quelques corps.

Ce massacre était déplorable et les survivants enjambaient les corps avec espoir que certains se réveillent.

Parmi le brouhaha d'ensemble qui enveloppait les pleurs et les cris de la grande salle, un jeune garçon se tassait dans un coin, la mine déconfite. Il était seul. Sans ses amis, sans l'élue de son cœur. Il balayait seulement la pièce du regard :

Ron et Ginny Weasley, étaient ensemble, avec le reste de la famille faisant le deuil de leur frère, Fred, mort au combat. Neville Londubat aidait Dean Thomas à se remettre de ses émotions, devant le corps de son meilleur ami, Seamus Finnigan. Luna Lovegood compressé la plaie d'un sixième année de Gryffondor. Parvati Patil serrait sa sœur, Padma, contre elle en pleurant à chaude larme. Hagrid essayait de venir en aide au professeur McGonagall qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones faisaient les cents pas en se soutenant mutuellement. Ernie Macmillan grognait contre le professeur Vector qui essayait de lui soignait sa jambe prise dans une pâte verdâtre gluante qui le collait au sol sans moyen de pouvoir s'échapper. Cho Chang se balançait d'avant en arrière, avec un semblant de folie au fond des yeux. Demelza Robins observait le corps sans vie d'Orla Quirke, une Serdaigle, avec une pointe d'amertume.

Oui, Harry les observait tous. Néanmoins malgré la guerre qui venait de se terminer, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir chiffonner. Malgré son mal de tête persistant, il fronça les sourcils sur l'assemblée. Il savait où se trouvait ses amis les plus proches, cependant une personne manquée à l'appelle. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son ultime combat contre Voldemort. Elle était dans le parc, combattant contre Rabastan Lestrange. Elle se débrouillait bien. Elle c'était toujours bien débrouillée.

Oui, Hermione Granger était une excellente sorcière. Harry était persuadé qu'elle s'en était tiré, pourtant au fond de lui le doute persisté. Si Hermione était en vie, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas avec lui en ce moment même ? Pourquoi personne n'avait vu aucun signe d'elle ? Pourquoi ne se manifestait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ? Oui, Pourquoi ? A cet instant précis, Harry se sentit condamné. Seul. Et le pressentiment que ce destin allait lui être infligé, planait au-dessus de lui.

**OoO**

Il avait été attrapé avec sa mère. Il avait été jeté dans une cellule, comme un vulgaire personnage. Il avait entendu le cliquetis de la serrure. Il avait posé ses mains sur les barreaux crasseux. Il avait hurlé qu'il voulait qu'on le libère. Il avait tout fait pour sortir. Il c'était même fracassé l'épaule contre les parois de sa prison. Il n'était arrivé à rien. Il se retrouvait seul, enfermé dans un cachot sombre loin de sa mère.

Il agrippa ses cheveux qu'il sera fortement de ses mains, tout en crispant volontairement sa mâchoire s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé son avenir. Enfermé dans une cellule d'Askaban, avec sa mère quelques cages plus loin. Drago Malefoy en voyant son avenir sous ses yeux, eu une pensée pour son père défunt. Il aurait aimé lui aussi être mort, plutôt que de devoir faire face à la terrible vérité. Il ne supporterait pas être enfermé loin de sa mère, loin de sa famille.

Alors qu'il laissait une unique larme roulait sur sa joue, il entendit un sanglot étouffé. D'un mouvement rapide, il releva la tête et fendit sa bouche en une grimace hargneuse. Derrière les barreaux, tenus violemment par un auror inconnu, la sœur de Drago Malefoy se débattait en larmoyant. Dorea Malefoy devenu hystérique par cet homme bourru qui l'a retenait, voulait s'échapper du sombre cachot qui l'attendait.

Drago Malefoy voulait crier injustice. Il voulait tuer cet homme qui retenait sa sœur. Il voulait qu'elle puisse s'échapper, elle et sa mère.

Les seuls coupables de la famille Malefoy, étaient seulement Drago et son père. Narcissa et Dorea n'était pas responsable. Havana, Hester, Orion et Druella ne l'étaient pas non plus. Après tout, Drago était le seul descendant de Lucius Malefoy à avoir participer pleinement à la guerre. Ses sœurs et son frère, n'avaient rien à y faire. La majorité des sorciers n'étaient même pas au courant, de surcroit, que les époux Malefoy avaient six enfants.

Drago était le dernier de la lignée, il était le seul à avoir été présenté à la population magique. Lui, que tout le monde croyait fils unique. Lui, si arrogant et égoïste. Lui, si beau et magnifique. Lui, Drago Malefoy. Il avait toujours protégé le secret de ses parents, celui de ne pas avoir qu'un héritier. Il avait laissé sa vie être dirigé par un **mensonge**.

Drago avait été choisi pour représenter la dynastie Malefoy. Lucius ne voulait pas de descendante fille, et son premier fils était un incapable absorbé par l'évolution des moldus.

Oui, Lucius avait choisi Drago. Le qualifiant de parfait.

Il avait été éduqué à haïr les personnes n'étant pas de son sang, il avait été éduqué à être un élève exceptionnel, il avait été éduqué à de bonne manière, il avait été éduqué à donner des ordres aux faibles et à se plier à ses supérieurs.

Oui, pour Lucius, Drago Malefoy était le fils parfait de tout sang pur qui se respecte.

Les autres héritiers Malefoy, qualifiés d'indésirables, avaient été autorisé à la liberté. Havana était devenu médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, sous le nom Felmark. Hester, Dorea et Druella étaient restés au manoir Malefoy, sans diplôme, attendant leur mariage arrangé. Et Orion poursuivait ses études d'avocat moldu à Harvard. Ils avaient tous, à peu près, un avenir différent et bien tracés. Havana et Orion avaient eu le courage de coupé les liens familiaux, tandis que les trois autres ne s'en étaient pas senti capable.

Drago, lui, n'avait eu aucun choix. Il avait suivi la voix qui lui était destiné depuis sa naissance. Maintenant il était enfermé dans une cellule, sûrement pour le restant de sa vie, à entendre sa sœur hurlait sa rage.

**OoO**

Les cheveux en bataille, l'arcade fendue, des yeux fatigués, un hématome sur la lèvre, des plaies par milliers, un bras cassé, une cuisse lacérée, du sang frais.

Hermione Granger boitait jusqu'à la grille explosée de Poudlard, avec peine. Sa baguette serrait dans sa main en sang, un sourire aux lèvres, elle transplana hors de la zone de combat.

Sa mission était terminée dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle avait passé 7 ans de sa vie à aider Harry Potter à combattre le mage noir, maintenant il était temps qu'elle rentre pour terminer sa mission sur les terres moldus. Son **mensonge** encore plus présent, maintenant, dans son esprit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la commune de Langley s'étendait devant elle. Une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, elle approcha à grand pas de la Central Intelligence Agency.

Sa vie de sorcière venait de s'achever, malgré elle, pour laisser place à son passé d'agent...

* * *

_**Voilà le prologue ! Désolé pour les fautes, vraiment -_-' . Je me suis relu, mais je suis sûr que vous allez en trouver plein ! Et puis me***, c'est lisible ^^'**_

_**Dites-moi, ce que vous en pensez... **_

_**Again-history.**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Honneurs et déshonneurs

**Réponse aux reviews sans lien :**

**Nackisha : Merci ! Sa fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis la ! Les réponses que tu cherches vont venir au fil de l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Fanny : Désolé j'ai pas fait vite x) . Mais voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.**

**Désolé, j'ai mis le temps. Petit problème personnel. Mais je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, elle revient ! Et en force x).**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Honneurs et déshonneurs :**_

La place de Pré-au-lard était surpeuplée de sorcier, en ce 4 juin 1998.

Une effigie à l'emblème de la sorcellerie ornait une banderole maladroitement fixé aux bâtiments polis de la vielle ville. Une estrade avait été aménagée, où l'élégance d'un pupitre en or massif trônait fièrement sous l'œil avide de quelques mendiants.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, dans sa glorieuse robe de sorcier violette, surplombait l'assemblage de la populace réunit. Le silence ce fit brut. Chacun attendant impatiemment le fameux discourt de leur nouveau ministre de la magie, sur la récente guerre.

**« Mes chers compatriotes. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer notre prestigieuse victoire sur Lord Voldemort. Cet être infâme, craint de nous tous, est enfin retourné dans les profondeurs des enfers. Si nous sommes ici, et bien vivants, c'est grâce à vous ! Sorcières et Sorciers, quel que soit la nature de votre sang, vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage en tenant tête à la menace qui planait sur nous. Durant cette guerre qui a ravagé villes, quartiers, boutiques, foyers nous avons perdu des êtres chers. Des êtres qui ne saurant pas mort en vain. Ils auront aidé à la destruction de ce mage noir ! Ils auront aidé à l'élaboration d'une vie meilleure ! Ils auront aidé à un destin de tranquillité ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous le dis maintenant, et je vous le redirais tous les jours si il le faut, l'avenir nous appartient ! Ne laissons plus personnes se croire au-dessus de nous ! Ne laissons plus personnes nous humiliés, nous torturés, nous infligés milles et une douleur physique ou morale ! Hissons notre force tous ensemble et reconstruisons notre monde ! »**

Une huée d'applaudissements et de sifflements retentirent. Des jets de lumières jaillirent de toute part, provoquant un feu d'artifice étincelant, menant à un spectacle de couleur grandiose.

**« Nous devons grâce aux personnes qui se sont battus pour nous ! Qui on donner leur temps, leur santé, leur vie, leur force dans ce combat ! En tant que ministre de la magie, moi Kingsley Shacklebolt, remercie sincèrement l'ordre du phénix, les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, les aurors et vous habitants qui avaient combattus »**

Des acclamations fusèrent et des joues rosir, gênés et fières.

**« Je porte en vos noms, un flot de remerciement pour les victimes de la guerre ! Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeour, Amélia Bones, Dirk Cresswell, Barty Croupton Sr., Gawain Robards, Broderick Moroz, Elphias Doge, Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown, Collin Crivey, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Jack Sloper, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Eddie Carmichael, Susan Bones, Laura Madley, Wilkie Tycross, Cedric Diggory… »**

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures défilèrent alors que le ministre de la magie récitait un à un les défunts de la guerre.

L'auditoire, dans d'autres circonstances, se serait endormi. Pourtant à cet instant présent, chaque paire d'yeux étaient ouverts. Ils buvaient les paroles de leur ministre, comme une poésie récitait à un littéraire passionné.

**« Si nos années de vie sont en sécurité et loin de cette guerre ravageuse, nous le devons à nos combattants qui se sont jetés corps et âmes dans la bataille. Quitte à croire qu'ils étaient fous, ennemis de la magie, adepte des forces du mal. Malgré nos dires, nos pensées, ils ont gardé la tête haute et se sont battu pour des convictions justes et loyales ! Je suis ici pour honorer la mémoire des défunts, pour fêter cette victoire, mais aussi pour remercier les combattants et héros de cette guerre »**

**OoO**

L'assemblée ne pipait mot. Elle fixait l'homme, devenu fou par ce mois d'enfermement. Attaché solidement à une chaise en bois, privé de baguette et de défense, il était livré à lui-même. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, déformant sa mâchoire qui tiraillait sa joue mal rasée, il riait à gorge déployé provoquant des frissons dans l'auditorium.

**« Votre nom est-il bien Rodolphus Lestrange ? »**

Le concerné esquissa un sourire et confirma d'une monosyllabe, la question. Gregor Yaugrey fit signe à sa secrétaire de prendre en note et planta son regard sur le coupable, jugé ce jour-ci, dans le Magenmagot.

**« Rodolphus Lestranges, vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusés d'avoir participé à la torture d'Alice et Frank Londubat. Vous êtes accusé du meurtre sur les personnes de Bady Sparow, d'Anton Cuissard, D'Islène Grégoire, d'Hector Grondsec, de Gislaine Mondingus…**

Le mangemort n'écoutait plus l'inlassable discourt qui lui était proféré. Il observait la salle d'un œil avide et se permettait quelques clins d'œil aux jeunes femmes lui paraissant séduisantes.

**« Rodolphus Lestrange, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité et a versé 46 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée »**

Gregor Yaudrey, tapa de son petit marteau, le socle prévu à cet effet.

OoO

**« Votre nom est-il bien Amycus Carrow ? »**

**« Oui, mais… »**

**« Amycus Carrow, vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé d'enseignement d'art de la magie noire à des mineurs. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusé du complice de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes accusé de tortures et de meurtres sur les personnes de Demelza Simson, Cynthia Olivers, Tom Bourkier, Amélia Dubois… »**

Le mangemort n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, que le sort de sa vie était entrain de se joué en une dizaine de minute.

**« Amycus Carrow, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité et a versé 45 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée »**

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Walden Macnair ? »**

**« Mhm »**

**« Je prends cela pour un oui. Walden Macnair, vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé de trahison auprès du ministère. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusés de tortures et de meurtres sur les personnes de « … ». Walden Macnair, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité et a versé 47 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée »**

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Augustus Rookwood ? »**

**« Ouais… »**

**« Augustus Rookwood, vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé de trahison auprès du ministère. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusés de tortures et de meurtres sur les personnes de [...]. Augustus Rookwood, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité et a versé 47 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée »**

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Narcissa Malefoy, née Black ? »**

**« Oui, Monsieur Yaugrey »**

**« Narcissa Malefoy, vous êtes accusée d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Cependant ayant sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, vous serez seulement condamnés à verser 10 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. Vous êtes libre ! »**

L'épouse Malefoy observait les juges, inquisitrice. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-elle seulement devenue folle ? Rester un mois entier dans une cellule, avec pour seul compagnie les rats, pouvait conduire à une folie inévitable. Elle aurait aimé posé la question à Yaugrey, mais les mots ne réussir pas à sortir de sa bouche et elle fut détaché et escorté hors de la salle d'audience.

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Hester Malefoy ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Hester Malefoy, vous êtes accusée d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes… »**

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

**« Vous êtes accusée d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort »**

**« Absolument pas ! J'ai vécu sous le même toi que lui, mais je ne lui aie jamais adressé la parole et j'ai encore moins effectuée des missions pour cet illuminé ! »**

**« Certes, mais vous n'avez jamais cherché à contredire cet homme ! »**

**« Parce que vous l'avez fait vous, peut-être ? Non, vous êtes resté dans votre trou ! »**

**« Mais je ne vous permets pas Miss Malefoy ! »**

**« Foutaise ! Je réclame ma liberté, et sur le champ ! »**

**« Mais vous êtes libre Miss Malefoy, j'allais justement y venir ! »**

**« Ah bon … ? »**

**« Oui ! »**

**« Encore heureux ! »**

**« Mais vous serez dans l'obligation de verser 2 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière »**

**« Et bien on peut dire que vous êtes pas gêné ! »**

**« La séance est levée ! »**

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Dorea Malefoy ? »**

**« Exact »**

**« Dorea Malefoy, vous êtes accusée de… non. Nous allons tourner sa différemment. Reconnaissez-vous avoir servi Lord Voldemort ? »**

**« Certainement pas ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à servir un truc aussi moche ! »**

**« Euh… bien. Dorea Malefoy, vous êtes libre mais vous aurez dans l'obligation de verser 2 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière »**

**« Si vous demandez de verser une somme à toute ma famille, il ne va pas nous rester grand-chose de l'héritage de notre cher paternel »**

**« … La séance est levée ! »**

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Druella Malefoy ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Druella Malefoy, reconnaissez-vous avoir servi Lord Voldemort ? »**

**« Non. Mais peut-être qu'involontairement et indirectement, oui »**

**« Druella Malefoy, vous êtes libre mais vous aurez dans l'obligation de verser 2 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée ! »**

** OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Drago Malefoy ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusé du complice de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes accusé de torture sur les personnes de Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Edgar Boutier, Jessica Boutier, Yann Boutier, Catherine McLenar et Georges Alfonse »**

**« Je le reconnais »**

**« Drago Malefoy vous êtes condamné à 5ans d'emprisonnement ferme et à verser 25 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière »**

Drago planta son regard acier dans celui de l'auror qui s'approchait de lui, certainement pour l'emmener rejoindre sa cellule d'Azkaban, avec haine.

Le destin de Drago était celé. Il allait passer 5ans de sa vie, enfermé et coupé du reste de monde. Allait-il le supporter ? Aller-il sombrer dans la folie ? Ou bien serait-il assassiné par le baiser du Détraqueurs après une tentative de fuite ?

**OoO**

**« Votre nom est-il bien Thorfinn Rowle ? »**

**« Oui »**

**« Thorfinn Rowle, , vous êtes accusé d'utilisation de magie noire et de sortilèges impardonnables. Vous êtes accusé de trahison auprès du ministère. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir servi Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé de porter la marque des ténèbres. Vous êtes accusés de tortures et de meurtres sur les personnes de […]. Thorfinn Rowle, vous êtes condamné à perpétuité et a versé 47 000 Gallions à la communauté sorcière. La séance est levée »**

OoO

Des applaudissements accueillirent Harry Potter, qui gêné, n'osait regarder les sorciers sur la place.

**« Je n'ai pas préparé de discourt pour aujourd'hui. Alors je vais parler avec mon cœur. Je suis, certes, heureux de cette victoire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes que nous avons perdues. Je ne vais pas vous parler de mon parcourt pour avoir terrassé Voldemort, je ne vais pas non plus crier ma joie. Non, pour moi, cette cérémonie nous le devons à tous. Je voulais en ce jour, porter un honneur pour des personnes cher à mon cœur : James et Lily Potter, mes parents, qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi Albus Dumbledore qui m'a protégé, soutenue et qui à donner sa vie pour le monde Hermione Granger, ma meilleur amie, qui m'a suivie durant tout mon parcourt et sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami, qui m'a suivi et épaulé tous les jours depuis notre rencontre Sirius Black, mon parain, qui a cru en moi et a su voir l'homme que je suis maintenant ; Remus Lupin qui m'a enseigné à me défendre et qui m'a protégé coûte que coûte Severus Rogue, agent double pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui c'est tut pour notre vie quitte à sacrifié la sienne…**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre je vous l'accorde, mais il sert ! Le prochain sera meilleur, et il arrivera dans moins de deux semaines ! Laissez moi vos impressions. Bisous.**

**Again-history**


End file.
